


In This Together..Now and Forever

by tshreyu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tshreyu/pseuds/tshreyu
Summary: On the day that John and Rosie move back to 221B Baker Street, Mycroft Holmes realizes, he and his brother might just get their "happily ever-after"





	In This Together..Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyGlinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGlinda/gifts).



Sherlock Holmes was pacing around 221B Baker Street, all jittery and bundle of nervous anxiety. From afar it looked like he was unable to contain his excitement or was just waiting eagerly for something or someone. Mrs. Hudson was pattering around the flat as well and she was clearly happy, grinning and humming all around. It was annoying as hell. Today was the day that John and Rosie were moving back into 221B. John had already shifted most of his things over the course of the past week and would be bringing in Rosie along with some necessary toiletries and baby supplies with him today.

When Mrs. Hudson found out that John was moving back in she had gone on a cleaning spree and had ordered Sherlock to get rid of all the experiments and mutilated body parts in the apartment. Sherlock had complained and pouted about being ordered around, but he knew it was necessary with a crawling baby in the house. Also, Mrs. Hudson had gone on to baby proof the flat, so Sherlock had ended up fighting and manhandling the refrigerator and the drawers every time he wanted to retrieve something.

All things aside, there was a good reason why Sherlock was anxious about this move. It had been three months since the entire Eurus debacle and so much had happened during this time. It was not like Sherlock did not want John to move back in and he of course adored Rosie but ….the hat detective now had a bombarding secret that he wanted to maintain. Now Sherlock had a boyfriend and they had been together for past three months.

One would think that the consulting detective wouldn’t have to keep this fact a secret, especially from his good friend. But the thing was that Sherlock never had any interest in sex. Sex and physical pleasure for the genius was all related to intellectual stimulation and that is why he had felt that brief attraction to The Woman. Considering this, it was obvious that Sherlock’s boyfriend was the one man who could challenge the detective intellectually as well as calm his mind when it got to be too much. It was none other than his big brother and the man behind the British Government, Mycroft Holmes. Mycroft was the only man that Sherlock knew, who was always several steps ahead of him. He was the only one who could match Sherlock on every aspect of life. Unfortunately, Mycroft was the one person Sherlock could never publicly claim as his own.

Mycroft had taken care of Sherlock all his life, keeping him from getting bored and also keeping him safe. Mycroft had taught Sherlock everything he knew today. There was no one else who could match the elder Holmes sibling, not even their sister Eurus, and Sherlock had known that all his life. Eurus had an intellect with no parallel but she was hard and cold inside. She had no inkling of being human in her. On the other hand, Mycroft was an Iceman to the world but he had always been a loving, protective and caring big brother to Sherlock.

Sherlock, despite his jibes and taunts, had never actually hated his big brother. It had just been a sibling thing, a way to press where it hurt. Now being in a relationship through fruition of their sexual desire and love, the brothers were not harming anyone.  Nevertheless, it was still incest, still illegal and could still destroy everything that both of them had worked for. Sherlock didn’t care if his reputation was tarnished, but he could not let the same happen to Mycroft who had relentlessly worked to lift Britain to the heights that it was at. Mycroft Holmes, preferred to work his magic from the shadows, was arguably the most intelligent person in the country but their secret could ruin everything.

The two brothers were unwilling to give up their new found love but also agreed that it had to remain a secret for as long as they lived. It was easy when John was staying away, but now that they would be sharing the flat once again, it was going to be just that bit difficult to fool the ex-Army doctor and the hat detective was seriously worried. Sherlock was brought out of his reverie by his landlady.

“Sherlock stop it. All this pacing is making me dizzy! What is up with you anyway?”

“What do you mean?” Sherlock had stopped in his track and turned to Mrs. Hudson, his eyes boring into hers, challenging her to question him. He should have known better, though. The widow of the late drug dealer was not intimidated so easily.

“Oh stop it Mister! You can fool everyone but not me. I’ve known you for far too long and decidedly too well. I thought you would be happy, Sherlock?  Now things can go back to the way they were. The two of you can solve crimes together, run around London! And I know there’s Rosie but you are so good with her already. So, why the long face?”

“Long face? That doesn’t even make sense..,” said Sherlock but, considering the glare he was getting, he immediate added, “I am happy! It’s my happy edginess!”

“I know all your tells Sherlock. Don’t lie to me. I know when you are genuinely happy, like when John and Mary got married or when Rosie started recognizing you. I know when it’s the locked room double murder case happy. Lately though, there has been another type of happy with you, a content sort of, at peace happy. This happy is especially visible after you have disappeared for entire night or for days together. You never tell me where you go, but I am assuming you have recently connected with someone special on a romantic level.” 

As Mrs. Hudson rambled on, Sherlock had increasingly self-conscious and he was trying very hard to stop color from creeping onto his face. “You are talking funny,” he snapped.

“Well, I have to speak your language to get through to you, right? You will just mock me if I just sing-songed ‘Sherlock is in loovee.’ Everyone assumed it would be John, buut I knew it could never be him. He’s not complicated enough for you.”

“You old lady, you are making no sense. You are making up all these stories , you have too much time on your hands. I will ask my brother; I’m sure he will be able to arrange some catering jobs for you. Huge ones, too.”

“Oh hush! I know something’s bothering you. And I know you have someone special. It’s just a matter of time until I find out who..!”

“Mrs. Hudson you are being really annoying. I don’t know what fantasies you have been brewing in that rusted brain of yours, but…

“Good Morning, Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock,” Sherlock’s rant was interrupted by a posh voice that could only belong to one person. Sherlock was startled as he had not heard his brother coming up the stairs; he was too occupied with all his thoughts and the squabbling with the landlady. However, the moment he heard his brother, Sherlock’s face split into a wide grin and his body lurched towards Mycroft as if of its own volition. “My…!”  he said. Mycroft seemed to realize that something was not right with his baby brother the moment he set his eyes on the consulting detective. He also saw that his brother’s reaction to him had not gone unnoticed by the landlady. In a desperate need to bring Sherlock back to his senses, Mycroft addressed the woman in the room, “Mrs. Hudson, it’s lovely to see you again.” As if he had been slapped, Sherlock suddenly stopped, and took a step back since he realized he was only a few steps away from hugging his brother. Mycroft mentally sighed on noting that his brother had schooled his features and was now wearing a mask of indifference.

“Mycroft Holmes. Huh,” Mrs Hudson was still looking between the two brothers, trying to get her head around Sherlock’s reaction to his brother. He had never seemed to like his big brother very much but suddenly today he looked genuinely glad of the surprise visit. What could have happened here?

“What do you want Mycroft?” Sherlock snapped at the diplomat.

“I merely came to see how the move was going. Today is the big day after all..”

“Oh yes of course. While you are at it, you might want to drill your brother for his crappy attitude. He has been a right menace since morning,” Mrs. Hudson said. Her choice of words couldn’t have been more accurate, thought Sherlock, as he once again fought not to blush. Now all Sherlock could think about was ‘drilling his brother’, so to speak. Nevertheless, he recovered quickly, “Me? What about you? You have been singing and flying with hands flapping all around the house since dawn, annoying the hell out of me!”

“See what I mean? John and Rosie will be staying here from now on and instead of being happy, he is stuck with a bee in his bonnet! You hammer some sense into him, Mycroft Holmes. If anyone can, it’s you. I have to go put the second batch of cookies in the oven. Kettle’s hot if you would like some tea. Tada.”

“Thank you Mrs. Hudson, ” Mycroft said, taking her hand gently and placing a small kiss on it. She giggled as she took the stairs. Always the charmer, thought Sherlock, hiding a small smile himself.

As soon as Mrs. Hudson had reached the level below, Mycroft Holmes closed the front door and locked it. The moment he turned around, he had an arm full of Sherlock, hugging him so tight it almost left him breathless. Instead of complaining though, Mycroft ran soothing hands up and down the detective’s back, trying to calm him some. There was definitely something bothering his baby brother, who was breathing erratically. Mycroft led both of them to the sofa and sat them down, all the while holding the brunette. After long moments, when it seemed like worst had passed, Mycroft said, “Shelock, Sherly baby you have calm down. Breathe for me babe, nice and slow. Baby that’s right, deep breaths, in and out. Okay that’s better..” He could feel Sherlock calming down and moments later he heard a whisper. “I didn’t catch that, what did you say.” Sherlock pulled away slight a met Mycroft’s gaze, “I said kiss me My.”

“Gladly. You never have to ask, ” Mycroft said and brought their lips together. The kiss started out small and innocent but when the elder sibling traced the perfect bow lips with his tongue, Sherlock gasped and allowed Mycroft to plunge in. Soon the kiss became heated with both brothers plundering and tasting each other deeply. Long moments passed but when Sherlock started to unbutton Mycroft’s jacket, Mycroft caught hold of his wrists and stopped him. As much as Mycroft wanted to take this make out session to the next level, he knew they were short on time and he had some things to discuss with his baby brother. Sherlock had seemed overly anxious when he had arrived and Mycroft did not like that one bit.

“Okay, okay. Stop Sherlock. Sherly please…”

“I want you My,”

“I know, I want you too. But I refuse to allow myself to be distracted like this. I’m not letting you off the hook, just yet.”

“What do you mean?” Sherlock asked as he slumped on the sofa, his hands folded in a petulant gesture and his lips forming an irresistible pout. Mycroft sighed and stood up, straightening his suit.

“We have exactly thirty-seven minutes and forty seconds before John will arrive with Rosie. So you better start talking about what it is that’s bothering you so much. You know I have my own issues with, I‘m not what you may call a fan of the good Doctor. But I believed you guys had sorted everything out now and you also seem to be rather fond of the little cherub. So what may I ask has you in knots, brother mine? Don’t dawdle and start speaking honestly. You know, I will find out eventually.”

Sherlock huffed loudly, burying himself further into the cushions. He looked up at his big brother from under his lashes and held out both his arms like a child wanting to be picked up. Mycroft sighed but obliged holding the love of his life in his arms. They sat there for several minutes until Mycroft heard soft sniffling sound. Was Sherlock crying? Why? Mycroft tightened his hold and tried to soothe his sibling and lover, “You have to talk to me Sherly..”  

Mycroft pulled back to see tears streaming down Sherlock’s cheeks, “I know. I’m sorry My. It’s just..”

“Sherlock, whatever it is, we will sort it out together, okay ?”

He felt Sherlock give small nods. “My I love you so much..it hurts.”    

Mycroft gently placed his hand on Sherlock’s soft cheek, his thumb caressing the now world famous cheekbone, “Oh Sherlock, I love you too! You know how much I love you, right? I have never felt like this for anyone else. As much as I love and admire our parents, what I feel for them doesn’t even come close to what I feel for you. Have no fear, brother mine, I am incapable of staying away from you. I would rather die!.”

“I know. I feel the same. But this thing, with John coming back here…it will kill me My, to not be able to see you whenever I wish to. To have to act like I hate you all the time, in front of Mrs. Hudson and John. I don’t like this My, I don’t know how I will cope with this situation!”

“Sherly, calm down. It’s not as bad as you are making out to be. Besides, John will now be able to assist you more frequently on the cases and that will definitely help you regain your friendship with him. As for our situation, I know we might not be able to see each other as often, now that you will have to ensure John doesn’t notice your absences. I don’t like this, either, but we have no other choice. You do realize, it would have raised impossible questions if you had asked John to not move back in.”

Sherlock nodded in defeat. He knew not letting John move back would have only increased the Doctor’s curiosity and he would have ended up finding out their secret.

Mycroft continued speaking, never letting go of Sherlock, “Sherly, we will both work towards not losing what we have finally gained, okay? We can have so-called forced family dinners and I will call onto your services for top-secret missions frequently. We will make time when you feel the path is clear. All you have to do is text me. You can go check on your homeless network, and last but not the lease I believe there is high probability that we might acquire an ally on your side.”

Curious, Sherlock looked at his brother, frowning his brows, “Ally?” Mycroft nodded and tilted his head towards the lower floor. Sherlock, surprised, gasped and stood up abruptly. He started pacing around the room again, shaking his head.

“No no no No! It’s too risky, My,” Sherlock said and continued, “I know, Martha’s probably one of the most open minded people out there, but incest will still be beyond her. She’s taken care of me, I understand. She has genuinely cared for me, and she is possibly the only one to understand that I could never be romantically involved with John…but still, you are my brother My. And if we tell her and she does not accept, I can’t lose her. Worse yet, if she decides to get at you..,” suddenly Sherlock moved to the couch again and clutched hard at Mycroft’s shirt. Shaking his big brother by the collar, Sherlock continued, “My, if she decides that you are harming me and she’s protecting me or some bullshit like that and comes after you. Mrs. Hudson can be very resourceful when she decides to protect the ones she loves and ruin those who are harming her boys…My, don’t you understand, I can’t ever lose you. I will die, literally, if something, someone took you away from me, please My, this can’t happen…”

“Then why don’t you explain it to me yourself, Sherlock,” said a strong voice behind the younger Holmes.

Sherlock went still, startled. He would know that voice anywhere in the world. Martha Hudson had treated him like a son ever since he met her around eight years back. She was a strong woman, who lived the way she wanted and never let anyone she cared for do anything else. Slowly Sherlock recovered and asked his brother, his voice barely audible, “I thought you locked the door.”

Mycroft met his gaze and nodded, “I did.”

Mrs. Hudson interrupted and Sherlock finally turned around to see his landlady holding up a key, “But like you said Sherlock, I’m resourceful.” Mrs. Hudson was smirking at the young man. Sherlock quickly regained his senses and analyzed the woman in the room. She didn’t seem angry or saddened, just curious. That did feel promising. But before the brothers could say anything else, Mrs. Hudson cleared her throat and began to give her side of the story.

“You know what Sherlock, I knew something was fishy the moment your brother entered the flat today. I was surprised by how welcoming you were but then you suddenly changed your attitude and displayed as if you hated him. I knew you both cared about each other long back of course and the entire rivalry thing was just for show. But it was only today that I really understood the depth of your feelings.”

Sherlock moved towards the lady, but was stopped instantly, “Sherlock stop. I already know you two are in a romantic, sexual relationship, although you are brothers. You can stop with the excuses.”

It was then that Sherlock felt his brother hold him back by the elbow and move forward to take the lead.

“Mrs. Hudson, I know we haven’t been on the best of terms…”

The elder Holmes was immediately interrupted by Mrs. Hudson, “That is because you pretended to not care about your baby brother in front of me. But now that I understand how much you care, we could maybe patch up things between us.”

Mycroft Holmes, for the first time in his life thanked the stars and the power that resided in the universe for bringing this amazing, strong woman in their lives. He for the first time realized why Sherlock and John admired and respected this lady so much. Those were too many firsts in one day for the Iceman extraordinaire. Mycroft Holmes then gently took Mrs. Hudson by the hand and expressed genuine gratitude, “Mrs. Hudson, thank you so much for caring so much for my brother. I can’t imagine what he would have gotten into if he didn’t have you watching over him.”

“He would have never eaten a morsel of real food, that’s for sure. Although lately, I have noticed, he is eating much better all on his own. I believe that’s your doing?” Martha said as she raised an eyebrow at Mycroft. The elder Holmes ducked his head as he felt a small smile and dark blush creeping on his face. Mrs. Hudson let out a bark of laugh as she patted Mycroft’s hand, “No need to be embarrassed. I have seen worse than incest in my life, Mr. Holmes, and I am very good at judging a sincere relationship from a forced or fake one. Knowing both of you, I can understand why you ended up taking this final step in your relationship. It was not as if, although I hoped, Sherlock was ever going to be happy in a normal relationship with a boring..umm what was it you guys call them…?” Martha made a show of recalling something, “Ah..yes, a boring goldfish!” Now it was Sherlock’s turn to laugh, surprised. The younger Holmes finally came forward and hugged his landlady tightly. He was eternally happy to have such a strong ally at his end.

Mycroft Holmes cleared his throat as the two other people in the room broke apart, “We do not have much time before Doctor Watson will arrive. I suggest the three of us discuss the basics for now and see that we are all on the same page. We will definitely need to have a lengthy conversation soon when the time is in abundance. Mrs. Hudson, I would like to thank you once again for your support. And you Sherlock, although your concerns are valid, I believe we can do this. You do not have to get your knickers in a twist over things that we all together will tackle, alright? Also if you have any concerns like today, please don’t have panic attacks like today. Instead, come, find us and we will sort out everything.” The brothers nodded at each other and saw that Mrs. Hudson was nodding along with them. Sherlock crossed over to his brother and held the older man by the waist before placing a small, almost chaste, kiss on his lips. He was just happy he could do this in front of at least one person.          

It was not long before they heard John climbing up the stairs and Rosie Babbling loudly. Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock broke into genuine grins and the hat-detective was already climbing down the stairs to meet his friend. Mycroft couldn’t help but smile as he heard his brother coo at the baby, probably taking her in his arms, “Hello my little pumpkin! Uncle Lockie missed you so much!”                    

Mycroft Holmes watched his brother and Mrs. Hudson help John carry in his things and felt warmth bubble up in his chest. He knew there would be problems ahead and they still had lot of strategizing to do, but for now this was enough, their own little chosen family. On thinking again, the British Government realized, this would probably be just enough for…Forever.


End file.
